


Forever

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi & Related Fandoms, 花ざかりの君たちへ | Hanazakari no Kimitachi e | Hana-Kimi (Manga)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romance, Slow Romance, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Sano and Mizuki marry surrounded by their friends and family.





	Forever

Julia helps fixing some white flowers in Mizuki’s hair. It’s longer now, shoulder-length, and slightly curly. It suits her so well, underlines her beauty. Her beauty is almost transparent yet strong, Julia thinks, some only see her on the second glance, but once they do, they are completely charmed by her.

  
Mizuki laughs, cheerfully like she always is. “Let’s just hope I won’t stumble when I walk down the aisle.”

 

Julia kisses the top of her head softly, tears glimmering in her eye. “You look so beautiful.”

 

Mizuki’s eyes widen in horror. “Not yet,” she begs, her own eyes getting watery as well. “Don’t cry, it’s too early.”

 

Julia smiles. “You are right, sorry.”

 

Mizuki has never been that beautiful before, she thinks. She is glowing with love, eyes sparkling in happiness.

 

The door opens slightly and Rio peeks inside. “Can I help you with the dress, Mizuki?”

 

Mizuki beams. “Of course.” She looks uncertain all of a sudden. “I still feel weird in a dress. It doesn’t really fit me.”

 

Rio and Julia exchange a glance. “If only you would see how beautiful you are.”

 

~~~

 

“It’s a ghost-free area, right?” Nakatsu eyes his surroundings sceptically, spinning around nervously to scan the whole area. “No one is going to interrupt this wedding!”

 

Sano smiles thankfully at him. Nakatsu loved Mizuki for so long, yet he is simply happy for her now, happy that she is happy, happy that Sano is happy. That’s just the man he is.

 

“Kayashima?” Nakatsu stretches slightly. His skin is slightly tanned at the moment, he has already played a lot of games this season. “What do you see?”

 

Kayashima sighs, scanning their surroundings. “No evil ghosts. Just the kind ones who like marriages.”

 

“WHAT!?” Nakatsu’s mouth drops open, eyes wide in horror. “Make them leave!”

 

“It’s okay,” Sano says from behind. “Let them watch, as long as they don’t hurt anyone. Better help me with my tie.”

 

Nakatsu nods earnestly, trying to help his best friend and former rival with getting prepared for the wedding. He struggles with the tie though, at one point he even groans in annoyance, tears of desperation in his eyes. “I can’t do it! I suck at ties!”

 

Before Sano can open his mouth to calm him down, the door opens. “How about I help with that?”

 

Sano sighs in relief. “Well, if it’s Nanba-senpai,” he jokes slightly. “It should be alright.”

 

Nanba has recently had his peak at his model career and is slowly shifting his career path into managing and coaching young and upcoming models. He has mellowed down a bit, but the glint in his eyes tells Sano that he is still Nanba. And that’s good.

 

~~~

 

They have decided to have a small private wedding in Osaka, the place where it all started. Just their families and closest friends.

 

Outdoor, under the sun, surrounded by lots of flowers like Mizuki has always dreamed of it.

 

~~~

 

Mizuki’s father leads her down the aisle, and for a moment Sano feels like his breath gets stuck in his throat. She looks so beautiful, she chose a knee-length summery wedding dress, with white flowers on it. It’s simple yet elegant. She is so stunning.

 

When her father puts her hand into Sano’s, he feels like he is the luckiest man alive. Soon he will compete in the Olympics, and Mizuki will take over her father’s practice, they are going to move into a bigger apartment, one they paid for with their own money. They probably will face a lot of troubles, but… Whatever they are going to face, they’ll face it together, side by side.

 

Mizuki is his wife now. His wife. The thought alone makes him blush.

 

~~~

 

Nakatsu holds one of the wedding speeches for them, and it should be more ridiculous than it, because he sobs into his glass while doing so, yet Sano feels so touched, he has barely words to express how much. Then its Shin’s turn, and Mizuki’s father, and Julia. She is still the same tough yet lovable girl, or rather woman, dressed in a tight purple dress. Mizuki decided against having matching bridesmaid dresses, she wanted Rio, Io and Julia to be themselves.

 

Later when the official part is over, it gets more casual, and Julia has joined them to talk. Nakatsu comes too.

 

For a moment Sano is afraid he might start an annoying banter with Julia again, but to his surprise nothing alike happens. He just hands them all a glass with wine, and they cheer at each other.

 

His gaze lingers on Julia a bit longer than it would be normal though, Sano thinks.

 

“Say, Julia,” Sano looks at her thoughtfully. Men sometimes need help, especially when they are like Nakatsu. “How are you doing? You are moving away from New York, right?”

 

Julia nods. “Yes, soon I’ll be in Tokyo. I’ll stay for a while.”

 

“Is that so.” Sano smiles teasingly. “Because of work or because of a guy?”

 

Julia laughs cheerfully. “Oh god, Izumi! Because of work of course. I’m still single and fabulous.”

 

“Fabulous,” Nakatsu stutters.

 

“Oh right.” Sano pretends he just had a sudden thought. “Nakatsu also lives in Tokyo.” He turns to his friend. “Could you watch over her a bit, Shuichi? She is Mizuki’s best friend, I would feel more comfortable if I know her safe.”

 

Mizuki beams. “Good idea,” she blurts out. “And that way, you are not alone, Julia.”

 

“Okay,” Nakatsu stutters, his usual bravado completely washed away.

 

Julia smiles a bit.

 

~~~

 

Mizuki wakes up in Sano’s arms hours later. They took a flight to the Maldives –a present from Sano’s father – right after the wedding.

 

“Dear, is it everything you wished for?” Sano asks softly against her hair.

 

“No.” She smiles. “It’s even better.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel embarrassed for posting this. I tried so hard, but I think I completely failed it ><   
> I hope you still enjoy this little story a bit!


End file.
